


Invisible Squibs

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: There is a place where the marginally magical can go.  It is not a place like Hogwarts. The magic of childhood is as lacking as the talent of the children.  It is no wonder they hate the others.  Dolores Umbridge's life could almost evoke pity...but not quite.





	Invisible Squibs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Invisible Squibs

**Prologue**

Kwikspell’s Rules

 

Magias Kwikspell was quite likely to be put out of meaningful business the longer that Albus Dumbledore remained Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Although he happily allowed them to pay for the correspondence course he offered, a full Squib was something that he could not help.However, those marginally magical, who under former headmasters hadn’t been deemed worthy, possessed of enough magic, to study at Hogwarts, he could help.

He also offered a special service, particularly popular among prominent pureblood families who found themselves in a pinch, a small school in which near-Squibs would learn to make their way through the wizarding world.

This was how Delores Umbridge met Magias Kwikspell at the age of eleven, when Armando Dippet had refused to admit her to Hogwarts.She was to be schooled, her parents explained, by Magias Kwikspell.He would teach her how to blend in.

Magias Kwikspell’s methods were simple and effective.By the time that she was seventeen, Delores Umbridge was what he called an Invisible Squib, who could move in the wizarding world without attracting suspicion and, as she proved, even rise within it.

His step-by-step method had never failed a near-Squib who was at least capable of completing the course.

**1\. Never reveal each other**

You shouldn’t be, but you would still be shocked by how quickly every single one of you would come to light.Once open the Pandora’s Box, and absolutely everything will come spilling into the light of day.Most wizards know this, no matter the nature of their secret shame.They will help you keep all hell from breaking loose.Your connection is forged far tighter than nearly any other group, in secrecy and danger and shame.Keep your fellow’s secret if you want to keep yours.Even if you fail in all else, remember the first rule.

**2\. Perform at least one specialized, difficult spell**

The Patronus Charm is the most useful.It can be used in a variety of situations that occur with reasonable frequency.More importantly, it draws on a high level of skill, which can be learned, more than raw power, and the main force which creates it is not pure magic but rather a different force that can be generated even in the non-magical.However, the level of expertise and magic required would prevent any one from ever suspecting that the caster is less than especially magical.

This and similar spells, performed publicly and (best of all) often, render the omission of smaller works of magic less suspicious and make the entire situation far easier to explain away.There is nothing like one or two carefully studied complex spells to disprove any casual doubter.

**3\. Cultivate a specialty, perhaps Herbology, Astronomy or Divination**

All witches and wizards eventually specialize, and it is a theory among many that the magic, in turn, starts to specialize and to allocate all or most of its power into the specialty chosen by the witch or wizard.Thus, a brilliant potionmaker may find, after a decade or so of constant study, that he has rather lost the talent for Transfiguration, at least when not immediately associated with potionmaking.Similarly, a great Charmer may find that, if he does not fly for several years, that he can barely get his broom more than several hundred feet off of the ground.This theory has, in general, been found to be untrue though not officially disproved.Thus, it is still believed by many.Anecdotal evidence, proceeding mostly from the fact that specialization often leads witches and wizards to forget the catalogue of spell names and techniques they once knew by rote rather than any segregation of actual magical ability, still exists.

Thus, it is extremely useful to have a specialty.This will also provide a topic on which the near-Squib can be expected to discourse and therefore disguise the fact that other magical knowledge is often beyond their reach.Particularly in the three specialties mentioned above, hard work and diligent study usually mean more than pure magical ability and can be further specialized within them, to say, South African magical fungi or distant galactic phenomenon.Even Muggles have similar fields.Divination, of course, is a freeform discipline which brings its masters under much circumspection, but it can be difficult to rule completely on the often observant lot.

**4\. Never agree to make a potion**

Potionmaking is a refined art that requires much internal magic.It is a demanding discipline that yields great rewards, but will always be extremely difficult for near-Squibs, if not impossible.Thus, it will greatly diminish the image of magical ability.However, hiring out potionmakers is a common occurrence as many lack other important skills to the art: patience, diligence, knowledge, precision, and if nothing else, an apothecary can be difficult to amass.Thus, hiring out potions is a usual task and will not bring great comment, as few are graced with true talent in the art in any case, and will not expose a major flaw.

**5\. Separate all those with suspicions**

If kept in isolation, all but the strongest suspicions will always be only that, and vague suspicions as well.Never allow a conspiracy to breed.That is when the true danger comes.A few suspicious colleagues and friends are inevitable.Do not let them exchange stories and most will put it firmly out of their minds, and the others, who cannot, will be too afraid of error to speak.After all, doesn’t everyone else accept you as a full witch or wizard?

**6\. Occasionally, make a scene**

People never trust someone who never does.It’s a sign of having something to hide.Occasionally, you have to make a scene.And if you control the circumstances of it, it need never force you to tread dangerous waters.Plan very carefully your targets and the situation.

**7\. Cats will always know, if you are wise, they will help you**

If you are foolish, they will reveal you.Always deal wisely with cats, kindly and respectfully.Never try to fool them.They can sense it, especially the kneazle breed running through the wizarding strain.Even full Squibs can use them as protection, but be careful of becoming dependent.It is a marker.

**8\. If you must make an enemy, make sure they will not be believed**

Enemies often find secrets by sheer force of will.You must discredit them, at the very least in respect to objectivity as far as you are concerned.Even so, it is dangerous to plant the seed in men’s minds.You must make certain that they hold it in contempt when it comes from your enemy.If you make many, it will be impossible to keep all suspicion from any of them.Make certain that the wisest will not be believed if they accuse you. You will have to step up your demonstrated magic in these situations as well.

 


End file.
